Possessed
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: How Loki really survived being impaled. Related to my story Nightmares Reveal


**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Supernatural.**

 **Thanks so much to my beta Krystal Lazuli**

 **This story is related to my other story Nightmares Reveal, but you don't have to read that one to get this one they both can be read on their own.**

* * *

He shot up from the dark ground and felt up and down his frame stopping when his hands felt the wicked hole in his chest. He blinked, remembering his body had been impaled by Kurse. It really should have been a killing blow, but there was something that Kurse hadn't known. Something that no one had known. He wasn't exactly as fragile as the normal Jotun or even Asgardian. He stood up and gazed around. Thor wasn't around; that was good. No one here to witness the fact that he wasn't as dead as he was supposed to have been.

No one to see who he really was either so he let his true self show. He paced the foreign land and distantly felt his body's displeasure at the movement, but didn't stop. He had to find some way to use this to his advantage. After all, you didn't appear to be dead every day. Although he supposed that he had been assumed dead before but he doubted that his brother- no Thor would think he was not as he currently appeared. He really had to stop thinking of Thor as his brother; they were not brothers. No, he was letting their lives slide together again.

No matter, he had an idea. There was no doubt in his mind that the king would send soldiers after his errant children. When they came they would provide a way for him to get back to Asgard in the guise of one of them. In Asgard, he could inform the king of his death and then kill his father. Not his father he reminded himself again. The lines were very blurred.

He should have left this body a long time ago. At the beginning, he had wanted it because it had currently been king of the realm, but it had stopped being king some time ago. It was the blurred lines between Loki and himself that made it difficult for him to leave now.

He, like Loki, the body that he was inhabiting, had also been the second son. Technically, he had been the third son, but his second eldest brother had died while still an infant. When he was a child the only thing he had ever wanted was to be king. He desired it so much that when his father told them that despite the fact that he was nobility he would never be king; he was devastated. Even in his own family his eldest brother had been set to inherit all of their father's wealth with Charles getting very little. Charles, in the end, had decided that would not stand. He had slowly killed his brother by putting poison in his brother's flour. It had also killed his brother's wife and child, but they had needed to die as well or else his inheritance would have passed to them. He supposed it was that act that had sent him to hell, where over hundreds of years that had felt like thousands he had been broken down until he had become what he was. A demon.

He still remembered his human life though, and the parallels between the two were too personal to give up, even if another body might be more strong and this one often left him confused. Thor reminded him so much of his brother Henry that it was nearly uncanny. Odin reminded him of his own father in nearly the same way. The largest similarity had been between Loki's mother and his own. The one person he had cared about in life, and the only thing that he had managed to hold onto in hell.

In the beginning, he had been very confused. His similarities with Loki had caused rather than a complete takeover a sort of blending of personalities. This had not happened with his first host. His first host he had taken control of easily. From Heimdall he had learned about Asgard, an alien civilization. A civilization that was either not worried about demons or didn't have demons. Either way, that had worked out for him.

After having spent years in hell this was paradise and with people who knew little of demonic possession. For the first time in his life, his desire to be king was actually an option. He simply had to possess the king and he would be able to rule all of Asgard. However, when he found said king he had been unconscious and protected by some sort of force. His best and only recourse had been to take the Regent Loki, even if at the time it was supposed to be temporary.

It had been less temporary than planned and now even with stronger hosts body choices he kept Loki. Loki's magic and his proclivity for mischief and tricks, some which had been seen by the kingdom in a less than flattering light, made him a better host than someone like Thor. Thor was strong, stronger than Loki, but Thor's temperament might cause the people of Asgard to be suspicious in a way they weren't about Loki. Initially, those had been the reasons for staying in the body, but the blurred lines were the major reason now. It was hard to separate himself from the body he was possessing, too many blurred lines. Too many memories bleeding from his own human life and his hosts. They were so similar, always wanting something they could never have. He had grown protective of his host, even though his host did not feel the same way about him and hadn't ever since he had managed to more fully control him.

Charles's thoughts were interrupted and he turned his black eyes as he distantly heard the sound of footsteps, the guards would have arrived by Bifrost. Such fascinating technology it hadn't been around when he was alive, then again human technology had also progressed since then. He laid down again and used his hosts magic to make it look like he was dead. They would bring him to Asgard, he would kill them, take on the image of one the guards, kill his father -no Odin and be king. It was what he had always wanted but had never been able to have.

Charles didn't care that Loki had started fighting as soon as Charles had taken complete control of his body. Didn't listen to his pleas not to hurt his family because he needed to hurt them in order to get what he always wanted but had never was going to get in his last life. He also knew that Loki was like him and once his family was gone, they would be the same.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
